convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Coalition
The Coalition is an organization that was formed by both G.O.R.E. and Future Foundation, but G.O.R.E. has since broken away from the group. The Brotherhood of Steel sponsored and assisted the group during its initial founding. The group seeks to eliminate threats to the multiverse as a whole, their members even entering Murder Games of their own free will in order to sabotage them. Description In ''Monokuma Rising'', the group's virtual training program was sabotaged by Akibahara, who inserted a virus into the program in order to turn it into another Murder Game. Though a majority of the recruits inside managed to survive the incident, the VR system has been dismantled since then. After the events of The Ultimate Game, the Coalition reformed their group structure and decided that the various groups behind them would essentially carry out specialized tasks and acting as the Coalition's arms. Members of the Coalition itself would maintain the group's headquarters and any outposts within their control. Research and development would still primarily run under their direction, as was maintaining that Multiverse Directive laws were followed within the organization. The Torch, a Coalition base located on the main continent of an obscure world, is the first place new recruits visit in order to get a feel for the organization as well as train and decide which branch of the Coalition they feel most suited to, these including the Sword, the Forge, the Cloak, and the Wand. Even non-magical folk for example can join the Wand, acting as either special forces, scouts or research assistants. Its all a matter of organization and, considering the role they find themselves in, it's something they can't afford to ignore. What all divisions of the Coalition have in common is cross-training. Because of the eclectic nature of this organization, sometimes those of different departments are thrown into situations where another might be of more use. For example, a Sword in a Forge situation or a Forge in a Cloak-style team. In these cases, each one is required to learn at least the basics of each branch, in the event a specialist for one or the other is needed. The group has established other outposts across the multiverse, though most act solely as research locations or military bases. Unfortunately, many of these outposts were destroyed as part of the Arch Demon's push to destroy the Coalition. Role Pre-Convergence Though it is not specified what exact point in time the organization was formed, it is known that sometime after the events of Welcome to Silent Hill, G.O.R.E.'s very own Darth Rex approached the Future Foundation in order to establish the Coalition to combat the forces of the Arch Demon Akibahara. The Brotherhood of Steel, a newly unified group that made the discovery of multiversal travel, came in contact with both groups and offered them full use of their resources in order to help form the Coalition. Their main base of operations, the Coalition Headquarters, was constructed in its very own pocket universe. G.O.R.E. and Future Foundation appointed members of their groups as leader of the Coalition, later appointing a third leader unaffiliated with either group. Darth Rex, as leader of G.O.R.E., became one of the appointed members, while Kyoko Kirigiri, as leader of Future Foundation's 14th Division, became the other. Kieran was raised up as a member to be the third leader due to his previous battle expertise. During the Lost Period, many of the Coalition's efforts to successfully monitor Murder Games went awry due to their relative inexperience. Furthermore, Kyoko Kirigiri went missing in action after infiltrating a Murder Game and Makoto Naegi was appointed leader of Future Foundation's 14th division in her absence. This resulted in Makoto taking Kyoko's place as leader of the Coalition. The group eventually acquired a Virtual Reality system originally produced by the Mira-Curtiss Partnership and re-purposed it into a training program for potential recruits. This idea had been proposed by Jennifer, leading to both Darth Rex and Makoto to fully support the idea in turn. Kieran chose to remain unaffiliated with the project due to his unease with working the technology. Unfortunately for the Coalition, the first use of this virtual training program turned out a failure when the Arch Demon, assisted by a double agent named Revan, managed to insert a virus into the program and turn it into a Murder Game. Monokuma Rising The Coalition would make their first appearance within this event. Though its existence would be hinted about from the presence of Darth Rex throughout the event, it would not be definite until the climax when he and Makoto Naegi would appear to combat the Monokuma virus within the virtual reality. Once Monokuma would be defeated, Makoto would offer the remaining Survivors to either join them in fighting the Arch Demon or simply returning to their home worlds safely. The Reapers' Game Though it would not make a solid appearance in the event itself, Cosmo and Makoto Naegi would appear in the aftermath, seen in the HQ discussing a future plot concerning a child. Sometime after the Murder Game, Joshua would ally the Reapers with the Coalition as well. Fusion A representative of the organization, Chris Redfield (the resurrected brother of Claire Redfield) would appear alongside Kirei Kotomine, who had been staying at the HQ since the events of Coalition Headquarters, in an attempt to guide the Survivors during the incident. In the end, they would be able to recruit a few more members into the cause. Behind the scenes, co-founder of G.O.R.E. Revan would conspire with Jade Curtiss. System Breakdown In the end, Joshua would appear and save the participants from the event, giving the participants the opportunity to join the Coalition. In the aftermath, Cosmo is once again seen discussing a future plot with Frank Castle. The Ultimate Game A prominent force in the event, they would orchestrate the advancement into the realm of the Arch Demon. Members such as Makoto Naegi and Chris Redfield would keep a watch over the Survivors, calling up whoever would be voted out on suspicion of being a Traitor and generally maintaining close contact with them to make sure nothing bad would happen. They would join the participants in the climactic fight against the Arch Demon and his forces as well. After the fall of the Arch Demon, the G.O.R.E. faction of the Coalition would dissolve when co-leader Darth Rex would be killed by his former associate, Revan, and Chris Redfield would disappear due to his life being tied to the now deceased Claudia Wolf. Regardless, Makoto Naegi, along with Kieran, would attempt to keep the organization afloat. The Sovionok Camp Incident - When the Corpses Cry The organization would remain relatively dormant after the events of The Ultimate Game, acting as something of a makeshift watch force, keeping tabs on the later Murder Games that would happen even after the death of the Arch Demon. The Grand Hotel Though they do not make a solid appearance aside from the co-leader, Kieran, showing up in the Multiverse Hotel, it is mentioned by name a number of times. In the aftermath, when Jade Curtiss is seen discussing with Jeen, the murderer of Rita Mordio, over the incident, he would mention that the ordeal, ending in the wrongful imprisoning of Mary, would soon result in the crumbling reputation of the Coalition, stacked on by their failure to report this incident to the United Nations. The War of the Universe Despite this setback, the Coalition continued its practice of observing and intervening in the Murder Games phenomena, putting aside their momentary quarrels with the United Nations by sending in the senior member Ludger Will Kresnik to aid the UN members Akane Tsunemori, Carth Onasi, Asriel Dreemurr, and Garnet, as well as the Survivors of the event, against the threat of Elliot. Welcome to the Falls In the aftermath of the event, Mom Lalonde manages to contact the Coalition and summon them to Gravity Falls, where they manage to rescue those who had been taken away from their home worlds by Bill Cipher, taking them all into the Magic School Bus, as well as those who had been stuck within the "story book" depicting the events of The Devil's Carnival ''fabricated by Daughter. In the process, Leia Rolando, who was present during the retrieval, would subsequently arrest Hisoka, whom Dipper would out as the murderer who had gotten them all trapped in the story book in the first place, the jester choosing not to resist. '''Restless in Rapture' Agents Lucifer Anghelscu, Clare, and Ellis would find themselves inside Rapture, and as they would traverse through the place, they would eventually come into contact with another agent; Revolver Ocelot, whom all three of them were acquainted with before. In the end of the event, the four of them would be able to return to base, Spider-Gwen, Scott McCall, and Ty Lee being recruited in the process. Monokuma's Awakening The Coalition is mentioned early and throughout the event, due in part to Wanda Maximoff being a member of the organization. Felix, who had been hired to help partake in the battle against the Arch Demon, had also mentioned it as well. In the climax of the event, Byakuya Togami, along with a number of other people, had arrived to rescue the Survivors. It is then that Kyoko Kirigiri had been revealed to be a previously long-missing leader of the organization, and shortly after the Dark Presence had been vanquished, Ms. Frizzle would arrive at the scene in the Magic School Bus, promising to help everyone get back to their home world, or transport them to Coalition HQ should anyone choose to join their cause. It is known that the last day of the event took place during the 20th birthday of Makoto Naegi, which had been celebrated throughout the base. Civil War The Coalition was at the centerpiece of the event, due to the civil war involving primarily them and mostly being set within the headquarters, along with a few representatives of the United Nations, United Federation of Planets, and Multiverse Emergency Unit. Many tensions that had been rising up to this point, along with newfound tensions, had exploded over the course of the event, whether due to the situation with Ilona, the uneasiness with the United Nations, and more. By the end of the event, the Coalition, despite managing to fend off enemies who attempted to take advantage of their situation within the civil war for the most part, was left in a state of disarray due to a number of events, including Kieran resigning from the Coalition. A number of other members had also resigned upon the revelation of perceived corruption when it had been discovered that Kieran had covered up the suicide of a girl named Mary after the end of The Grand Hotel, who had been in their custody due to being wrongly convicted as the murderer of Rita Mordio, as well as distrust and disillusionment as a result of members such as Revolver Ocelot being a triple agent, a secret member of the United Nations assigned by Ritsuko Akagi to spy on and monitor the Coalition's activities who later turned out to be truly aligned with the Revanchist, and Leia Rolando being captured and replaced by a shape-shifter from the Revanchist known as Thor. On top of Kieran's resignation, Makoto Naegi had demoted himself from the position of leader, deciding to act as an aide to the sole remaining leader, Kyoko Kirigiri, who vowed after the end to rebuild the organization from the ground up and its reputation, coming to work with the newly formed organization, ODMA. Genesis Epilogue Working alongside M.E.U. representative Riesbyfe Stridberg, Coalition agents Kenji Miyazawa, Alter Ego, and Alvin travel to a desolate world said to contain operations held out by Umbrella, where they discovered the comatose survivors of the first ever Murder Game held within cryogenic pods and taken care of by the head of Umbrella, Oswell E. Spencer, who recalled the entire story before ending his own life, and destroying the last of Umbrella with that, allowing the organization to recover the survivors and bring them back home. Notable Members Administration * Doppo Kunikida * Jennifer * Leia Rolando * Morrigan * Ms. Frizzle * Paladin Danse * Pang Tong * Kyoko Kirigiri * Makoto Naegi * Xehanort The Sword * Bastion * Clare * Doomguy * Jim Raynor * Marcus Fenix * Lie Ren * Nora Valkyrie * Silver Crow * The Lone Wanderer * Weiss Schnee * Yang Xiao Long * Yukie Mayuzumi The Forge * Cid * Ellis The Cloak * Alter Ego * Alvin * Bigby Wolf * Maki Harukawa * Rowen Ilbert * Tony Masters The Wand * Bibi Ornitier * Dlanor A. Knox * Gray Fullbuster * Josephine Montilyet * Mash Kyrielight * Meira Franz * Naoki Kashima * Ridley Duchannes * Wynne * Yuna Takashima * Zuko The Mind * Akiko Yosano * Angela Ziegler * Corvus D. Clemmons * Hope Esthiem * Jude Mathis * Libra * Lincoln Campbell The Knights * Al Azif * Chibodee Crocket * Hana Song * Jeremiah Gottwald The Exorcists * Alisha Diphda * Eleanor Hume * Mikleo * Sorey Strike Team * Bayonetta * Carol Danvers * Cosmo * Deoxys * Ludger Will Kresnik * Ruby Rose * Wanda Maximoff Standard Members * Angie Yonaga * Bekka * Chisa Yukizome * Doreen Green * Gonta Gokuhara * Gwen Stacy * Kaito Momota * Kenji Miyazawa * Komaru Naegi * Lindel * Luger * Lydia Martin * Mar-Vell * Mon-El * Piper Wright * Pretty Boy * Ravio * Red Tornado * Scrooge McDuck * Shi-Long Lang * Toko Fukawa * Zidane Tribal Recruits * Annie Leonhart * Bart Allen * Kimmy Howell * The Batter Temporary and Auxiliary Allies * Anna * C-3PO * Death's Head * Erron Black * Giorno Giovanna * Gnar * Ilona * Jon Snow * Jotaro Kujo * Leivinia Birdway * Ollerus * Othinus * Plutia * Qrow Branwen * Remilia Scarlet * Rick Sanchez * Sakuya Izayoi * Shiki Tohno * R2-D2 * Robin Tact * The Doctor * Touma Kamijou * Winter Schnee Former Members * Aleks Hyde - Standard Member, died fighting Revanchist soldiers sometime during Fighting of the Spirit. * Alice Margatroid - Auxiliary Ally, cut ties with the group sometime following the events of Civil War. * Amanda Ripley - The Sword, died fighting Revanchist soldiers sometime during Fighting of the Spirit. * Anders - The Sword, defected to the Revanchist after The Ultimate Game. * Aqua - The Wand, currently traveling the multiverse with Claire Redfield after The Ultimate Game. * Artyom Chyornyj - Auxiliary Ally, cut ties with the group sometime following the events of Civil War. * Artorius Collbrande - The Exorcists, died in service during Ragnarok. * Arya Stark - Standard Member, defected to the Arch Demon's cause, later died during The Ultimate Game. * Astaroth - Standard Member, died in service during Civil War. * Becky Botsford - Standard Member, resigned sometime following the events of Civil War. * Bozidar Hephaistos - Standard Member, resigned sometime following the events of Civil War. * Bradley Holland - Standard Member, resigned sometime following the events of Civil War. * Byakuya Togami - The Cloak, transferred to ODMA after House of M. * Celine - The Sword, resigned after the events of The Rout of Ash. * Chris Redfield - Administration, died in service during The Ultimate Game. * Citizen Snow - The Sword, died during the events of Monokuma's Awakening. * Dae-hyun Park - The Forge, died in service during Last Train Home. * Darth Rex - Administration, died in service during The Ultimate Game. * Desmond Miles - Auxiliary Ally, renounced the Coalition at the end of The Ultimate Game, died in Bad End. * Eira Noelle - Standard Member, died fighting Revanchist soldiers sometime during Fighting of the Spirit. * Elizabeth Keen - Standard Member, died in service during The Ultimate Game. * Fandral - The Sword, died in service during Fighting of the Spirit. * Fenrir - Standard Member, died fighting Revanchist soldiers sometime during Fighting of the Spirit. * Frank Castle - Standard Member, resigned after the events of The Ultimate Game. * Frank West (AI) - Administration, removed from service after The Ultimate Game. * Franziska von Karma - Auxiliary Ally, cut ties with the group sometime following the events of Civil War. * Genji Shimada - Standard Member, comatose after the events of Civil War, later died shortly before Do No Harm. * Hyun Ryu - Standard Member, died in service during Fighting of the Spirit. * Jak - The Sword, died during the events of Champions of the Arena. * Jet Jaguar - The Knights, died fighting Revanchist soldiers sometime during Fighting of the Spirit. * Jill Valentine - The Cloak, died in service during the events of Civil War. * Kaku - Auxiliary Ally, cut ties with the group sometime following the events of Civil War. * Kalifa - Auxiliary Ally, cut ties with the group sometime following the events of Civil War. * Kieran - Administration, resigned during Civil War. * Kurou Daijuuji - The Knights, died fighting Revanchist soldiers sometime during Fighting of the Spirit. * Li Kleef - The Cloak, died fighting Revanchist soldiers sometime during Fighting of the Spirit. * Locus - The Sword, died fighting Revanchist soldiers sometime during Fighting of the Spirit. * T-800 - The Sword, died fighting Revanchist soldiers sometime during Fighting of the Spirit. * Lucifer Anghelscu - The Wand, resigned after Civil War. * Mason Moretti - Standard Member, resigned after Civil War. * Miko Wanijima - Standard Member, resigned sometime following the events of Civil War. * Natalia - The Cloak, died in service during the events of Civil War. * Natsu Dragneel - The Wand, died in service during Fighting of the Spirit. * Nemo - Standard Member, died in service during Civil War. * Nick Ramos (AI) - Administration, removed from service after The Ultimate Game. * Oscar Dragonia - The Exorcists, died in service before the events of Trouble in Paradise, as revealed in Fighting of the Spirit. * Owlman - The Cloak, defected at some point before Civil War. * Revan - Administration, defected to the Revanchist after The Ultimate Game. * Revolver Ocelot - Standard Member, revealed to be a spy for the United Nations, and later, a triple agent for the Revanchist, escapes the Coalition during Civil War. * Roxas (AI) - Administration, removed from service after The Ultimate Game, later died during The War of the Universe. * Scott McCall - Standard Member, resigned after Civil War. * Sean Grant - Standard Member, resigned sometime following the events of Civil War. * Shigeo Kageyama - The Wand, died in service during Fighting of the Spirit. * Steven Boxleitner - Standard Member, resigned sometime following the events of Civil War. * Stiles Stilinski - Standard Member, resigned after Civil War. * Sting Eucliffe - The Wand, died in service during Fighting of the Spirit. * Takashi Shirogane - The Knights, died fighting Revanchist soldiers sometime during Fighting of the Spirit. * Teresa Linares - The Exorcists, was gravely injured and corrupted sometime before the events of Trouble in Paradise, but ultimately met her end in Fighting of the Spirit. * The Big Guy - The Knights, died fighting Revanchist soldiers sometime during Fighting of the Spirit. * The Stalk - Auxiliary Ally, died sometime after the events of Fusion. * Tommy Merlyn - Standard Member, died in service during Civil War. * Train Heatnet - Standard Member, resigned after Civil War. * Ty Lee (α) - Recruit, died in service during Fighting of the Spirit. * Ty Lee (β) - Standard Member, died in service during Last Train Home. * Ultear Milkovich - The Wand, died fighting Revanchist soldiers sometime during Fighting of the Spirit. * Vladishloft Silvermane - The Sword, defected to the Revanchist after The Ultimate Game. Major Divisions and Branches Only the most important divisions and branches are listed here: Allies of the Coalition Though they are the founders of the Coalition, Future Foundation itself is not considered an official branch of the group. Instead, Future Foundation's 14th Division act as their representatives within the Coalition, making all members Coalition members. Other divisions of Future Foundation are not considered a part of the Coalition, acting mainly within their home universe while letting the Coalition act as their line of defense against multiversal threats. The Brotherhood of Steel, while not considered official founders, were integral to the formation of the Coalition. Some, but not all, of the BoS members are Coalition members as well, drafted into the group to comprise the majority of the Sword division. Members of the BoS not members of the Coalition act within their home universe. All members of the Multiversal Emergency Unit are considered full members of the Coalition. The MEU acts as an official branch of the group, often recruiting from and working in tandem with the Wand division. Though there has been some pressure to combine the MEU with the Wand division, the MEU has been left separate to maintain their identity. While the United Nations are strong allies of the Coalition, no UN members are considered affiliated with the Coalition. The Sword The Sword is a broadly Brotherhood of Steel division, devoting their section to military-esque training or at least having a rudimentary knowledge of firearms, of most worlds which they find themselves. They also familiarize themselves with the four basic vehicles every Sword trainee will find themselves driving at one time or another, each one chosen carefully for their innocuous appearance as to blend into worlds unaware of the multiverse as a whole, as well as their firepower. The Forge The Forge serves as the pool for mechanically minded folk, as well as the general repair and maintenance of the Coalition's equipment and structures. Responsible as well for crafting weapons, their secondary role is tech research on whatever the scouts bring back. The Forge division is run by an ex-Mechanicus Adeptus with the nickname of Cid, who is stationed primarily at The Torch. The Cloak The Cloak is generally the first team on the ground when it comes to new worlds, or to uncover the troubles of those under their protection. Largely independent, they prioritize stealth and knowledge to ensure that they blend in and prevent trouble before the Sword is called in. Most of these members are those who choose to become "Agents" in Murder Games, whenever these dark rituals appear. Recruits looking to join Future Foundation's 14th Division generally end up as members of this Coalition division. The Wand The Wand are those of a mystic bent. Backed by the M.E.U. who recruits heavily from this branch, magic is their forte. Anything that falls into a supernatural problem or study, is routed through this department and most of those who choose to enter this field end up sent into the thick of it. Whenever Planeswalkers battle and common folk need evacuation, whenever demons emerge from the pit or Deadites swarm forth, they act as the spearhead and the brain to determine how best to stop them with minimal fuss. The Mind The Mind are for the intellectuals and individuals dedicated to helping others. They are the main group to turn to for research needs, though they have a more biological focus than the technology-focused Forge. Developing cures for the multiverse's worst diseases is at the forefront of their research. All staff focused solely on medical duties, managed by Akiko Yosano, are also considered a part of the Mind. The Knights The name of "The Knights" refers to members who generally specialize in piloting giant-sized mechs in order to carry out specialized tasks that involve a large amount of strength (whether for firepower or general heavy lifting), among other needs. The moniker was adopted from the mechs they pilot, metaphorically the "steeds" of the knights. Jet Jaguar is an exception, as while he is not a mecha pilot, he is a sentient robot who, while normally standing at a height of 5'9, is capable of growing to sizes up to roughly 160 feet. The Exorcists The function of The Exorcists is rather self-explanatory; they specialize in purifying malevolence wherever they may find it, as one might an evil spirit or demon and thus, is arguably one of the most important and essential branches of the Coalition due to the ever growing danger of malevolence. Arthur Collbrande acts as the head of the Exorcist branch, with Sorey becoming its most prominent member. Administration The center of the four branches is Administration, who by and large are the leaders and consist mostly of Commanders / Leaders, specialized operatives (who likely would work largely outside the group), and those with tech responsibilities such as maintaining the Coalition's computers and networks. Kyoko Kirigiri initially acted as head of administration, in other words the sole leader of the Coalition, before she was rendered missing in action, forcing Makoto Naegi to act in her place alongside Kieran and formerly Darth Rex. When Kyoko had returned from her absence, taking some time to get back into the groove of things, she shared the title of head of administration alongside Makoto and Kieran until the Coalition Civil War, in which Kieran resigned from the Coalition and Makoto stepped down as head administrator, leaving Kyoko the sole leader once again. Strike Team Founded by Cosmo, the Strike Team is considered the best of the best within the Coalition. They are an elite group that is called upon for the greatest of threats. Not all members of the Strike Team are full members of the organization, some acting as reserve members. The Strike Team consists of only a few members, chosen for their supreme skills, both physically and intellectually. Trivia * The Brotherhood of Steel and the Multiverse Emergency Unit act as separate branches of the larger Coalition, which in turn coincides with the multiversal United Nations. * Though they first appeared in Monokuma Rising, it is known that the Coalition had existed since at least sometime around the events of Welcome to Silent Hill. Category:Organizations Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Fusion Category:The Reapers' Game Category:The Ultimate Game Category:System Breakdown Category:The Grand Hotel Category:The Torch Category:The War of the Universe Category:Restless in Rapture Category:Monokuma's Awakening Category:Civil War Category:Ragnarok Category:The Heavy Saga Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:Fighting of the Spirit Category:Pending pages